


The Mime and The Clown.

by beatophone



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019), Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Gen, OOC, Out of Character, Selectively mute Mime Bomb (Carmen Sandiego)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatophone/pseuds/beatophone
Summary: On a mission, Mime Bomb ends up getting lost in a forest and comes across a music box.
Relationships: Laughing Jack & Mime Bomb
Kudos: 19





	The Mime and The Clown.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, I had this idea when I saw a fanart on Laughing Jack and Mime Bomb's instagram, it was made by @bl4ackvamp
> 
> I don't speak English very well, so first I write in my language and then I put it on Google translator to then correct the mistakes with the little English I know, so if have mistakes, I'm sorry.
> 
> Also posted on Wattpad.

— Do you know why L.J hasn't been leaving his room for 2 days? — Masky asked looking accusingly at the creatures in that room.

Then, something happened in Ben's head and he remembered.

— "Ah, shit..." — He thought looking into the black eyes of Masky's mask, wondering if he should tell the truth. — Well I... —

— You...? — Then the one with the mask crossed his arms with an idea of what could have happened, looked directly at Ben, who was now with his head down, while the others in the room looked at what was happening with too much interest.

— Maybe I dropped L.J's box while he was inside it... — He hesitated to continue. — In the middle of the forest while we were returning from the last slaughter... —

— Ben, this is the third time this has happened, honestly... — Masky was obviously discredited.

Mime Bomb walked through the dark forest, even though it was still daylight, that forest was strangely dark, he was not afraid, but it felt strangely strange.

He was there because of a mission that was assigned to him, the mission was simple, to find out if there were other people who were plotting against V.I.L.E, it was not a surprise that V.I.L.E would be sending someone quiet and that goes unnoticed by the places for the mission of find out why people disappeared so much in that place, especially after a VILE agent himself disappeared in the forest and never came back, that was 2 months ago and they couldn't stand still.

The mime continued to walk, taking care if had traps or if they found any houses, or even objects. Honestly, he didn't think there was anything in that forest.

Walking a little further, he tripped over a rock. Seriously, that of all the types of traps he could fall into, he had tripped over a fucking rock?

As he got up, he noticed a not too big music box in front of him, it was definitely a music box for children, but the colors seemed faded. Suspicious, he took the box and examined it, it didn't seem something to be wrong, but he was reluctant to turn the handle.

Looking around looking for maybe someone spying on him, he found nothing, so he finally decided, he would turn the handle, there was not much of it, after all, some child could have left it there unintentionally, but there was also the possibility of have some clue in the box.

Turning the handle, Mime Bomb waited for a while, then out of nowhere, something shot out of the box, it was very big, it had shades of black, gray and white and it looked like a clown, what the fuck was that!?

Mime Bomb dropped the box from his hands and went back, fearing what it might be.

— Ben! You left me two days, TWO DAYS! Stuck inside my box! You will suffer a lot- - Laughing Jack spoke without looking at who was in front of him, but after saying a little, he noticed a mime looking at him with some fear. — Oh... — L.J stopped talking, facing the mimic, strangely unwilling to kill him. — Err...hello? — 

Mime Bomb still looked scared, but he calmed down a little when he realized that the clown was apparently not going to attack him, he then waved his hand briefly, giving a shaky smile.

— My name is Laughing Jack, but can you call me L.J, what's yours? — Asked excitedly, forgetting that his appearance was a little scary and thinking that maybe he could make a new friend.

Mime Bomb was not sure how he was going to say his name, he was still a little scared and he had no paper and pen, maybe the clown didn’t know sign language and most likely it might be difficult to get his mime right, so he decided to try to say he is mute.

Pointing at his throat and making an X sign with his arms, Laughing Jack first looked confused, but then the gears in his head started to work and he realized what the mime meant.

— Ah! How could we do that then? — Laughing Jack asked looking at the floor while rubbing his chin with his fingers, Mime Bomb then calmed down, realizing that the clown wouldn't do him any harm. — I already know! Can you wait here a little bit? And when you feel knocked on that box, turn the handle, okay? — The mimic then nodded, while watching with curiosity the clown returning inside the box, honestly he was no longer as surprised as the first time, after all, he had already seen so many Bellum contraptions that he was quite used to.

He sat on a log with the music box in hand, waiting for L.J's signal for him to turn the handle. He did not have to wait much longer to feel knocks coming from inside the box, knowing it was the sign of the monochrome clown, he turned the handle and then Laughing Jack left the box, jumping backwards, in his hands there was a notepad, pencil and rubber.

— On here! Now you can talk to me! — He commented happily, holding out the materials. — So, what's your name again? — He spoke while sitting next to the redhead.

L.J saw Mime Bomb writing quickly on the notepad, and a few seconds later he reached for it.

"Mime Bomb"

— Oh! I like your name, Mimey! — He spoke happily for finally knowing the name of the other, and Mime Bomb smiled without realizing when he heard his new nickname. — Tell me, do you have friends? —

Mime Bomb then started writing again.

"Not really"

— Oh...how about we be friends? — Jack smiled widely at the idea.

Mime Bomb felt an emotion that he thought he would never feel again, someone finally wanted to be his friend.

Probably 1 hour passed and both were still talking, the notepad ran out of sheets quickly and they both discovered a lot about each other.

Jack discovered that Mime Bomb was not mute, but rather selectively mute, and that he could only speak when he trusted someone very much, this was after a trauma that he refused to speak, but that L.J did not press him to say. Mime Bomb also said that he believed that he could no longer speak at all, as he had not released a single noise for at least five years.

The clown promised that he would learn the sign language specially for him, and Mime Bomb was never as emotional in his life as at that moment.

And the mimic found out that L.J was part of a group called creepypasta, that they were murderers and some were not really murderers, just people who went through something really traumatic and decided to join, others were just strange creatures.

Mime Bomb promised to keep secrets, as Jack promised to keep secrets about how he work as an agent on a specimen of league of villains, it reminded him of an anime he will watch with Ben and Jeff.

Both shared great stories that they had already passed, and had a lot of fun talking, the mime artist not remembering the last time he had so much fun.

— Hey, Mimey. — Mime Bomb looked at him. — I think I need to go, my companions must be looking for me... — He gave a sad smile. — If you want, I can come back here...on Saturday? — He looked to see Mime's face, which looked sad, but who gave a smile raising his thumb in approval.

"Thanks for today, it was really great to meet you"

It was what was written on the paper.

— It was also great to meet you! — He stood up and hugged the mimic tightly, to the point of lifting his feet off the floor.

He released him, then waved his hand and Mime Bomb doing the same. Both turned in different directions and left, sad, but happy because they would see each other again in not too long.

Laughing Jack came through the door, and then caught his eye on Jeff and Eyeless Jack, who were on the couch.

— Ah, L.J! Jeff turned to look at him. — Ben was forced to come looking for you and he still hasn't returned, I told Masky that you would find a way, but he didn't listen. — 

L.J ignored Jeff and went up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, it wasn't a very big story, just to really get that idea out of my head and share it.
> 
> Probably got out of character, but nvm.
> 
> Again, any mistake, i'm sorry.


End file.
